


Druhá šance

by Kaarnivorra



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, After death, Angel Sherlock Holmes, Angel Wings, First Meetings, Gen, Heaven, Hurt John Watson, Kissing, Pre-Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Suicide Attempt, post mortem
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarnivorra/pseuds/Kaarnivorra
Summary: Osamělý armádní doktor John Watson nedokáže vzdorovat traumatu, které ho z války doprovází každou sekundou jeho nekonečných dní, a tak si bezhlavě, ovšem zcela cíleně, sáhne na vlastní život.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Druhá šance

**Author's Note:**

> Tohle je má stará práce ještě z roku 2017 uploadovaná na Ao3 až nyní :) Doufám, že si ji užijete!

29.1.2010

7:47

Sklenice stála na nočním stolku. Voda v ní se nevinně leskla při nažloutlém světlu lampičky, která rozjasňovala malý ubohý a neskutečně ponurý pokoj. Bohužel už ani to světlo nebylo dost jasné. Slunce venku schované za závěsy nebylo tak krásné. Barvy nebyly tak syté a prášek na talířku vedle skleničky nebyl tak čistě bílý, jak by mohl být. Ani ta temnota nebyla správně temná. Všechno bylo zašedlé, nepěkné, hnusné. Takové, jak se na to dívá zoufalý deprimovaný člověk, kterému už ani ty prášky už nepomáhají.

Jeho prst byl zastaven přímo na spoušti a jeho mimické svaly sebou občasně škubly pod vlivem adrenalinu. Pistole u hlavy dokáže vyvolat v krevním oběhu větší chaos, než běh na osm set metrů. A ještě více toho chaosu způsoboval pocit, že ta krev za chvíli skončí na už tak špinavé štěně ve společnosti kousků mozku a možná i lebečních střepin. Nohy by se podlamovaly a tělo by se kymácelo, kdyby nebylo pevně posazené na tuhé posteli. Dech byl nepatřičně klidný na to, že tělo uvnitř šílí. Ticho bylo zvučnější než jakýkoli tón - hmatatelné, viditelné i vcítitelné až do morku kostí.

7:58

Poslední nádech...hluboký, bolestivý a hlavně konečný. Ach díky bohu, že ho nebude muset opakovat.

A pak přichází i poslední výdech. Není slušné to skončit nepoctivě. Ten vzduch by měl vyjít i ven, když už šel dovnitř. Takže poslední výdech - tečka za frází - jeho epitaf - doznění elegie.

Pak už jen výstřel.

Světla se rozzáří - krásná a jasná, vyslaná přímo ze samotných nebes. Oslepující nicota neznámé barvy, tvarů či rysů se rozprostře všude kolem něj. Je to něco nepopsatelného a nepojmenovatelného jako jakýkoli cit samotný. Zvuk se vlní. Je to nepopsatelné - něco mezi hranicí absolutního ticha a tou nejvyšší ohlušující hlasitostí. Všechno se zdá být chaotické a zároveň harmonické. V tu chvíli John cítil všechno, potom nic a pak zase všechno...a náhle opět nic. Nakonec už jen padal za neznámým cílem.

Padal, padal...a padal.

\---

,,To je dost, že jsi tady. Johne Watsone," neznámý hlas promluvil.

Nastala chvilka ticha a hned po něm přišlo zmatení.

,,Co...Co se děje? Kde to jsem?" ptal se nepřítomně John. 

Ještě než se mu doznalo odpovědi, všechny jeho otázky zahnala bolest, která mu zaslepila zrak. Jeho hlava třeštila, jako by mu někdo vyrval mozek z hlavy a pak ho narval zpět. Cítil své svaly ochablé a slabé, podobně jako by se zrovna probudil z kómatu, ale ten pocit se nedal srovnávat k čemukoli, co znal. Ani ten hlas, který slyšel, se nedal přiřadit ke komukoli, koho znal. 

Moment. Hlas?

,,Zabil ses. Co myslíš, že se asi děje?" odvětil hlas.

Uvědomění Johna udeřilo jako beranidlo hradní brány. Ovšem - byl mrtvý. 

Jeho zbraň vystřelila a vykonala svoji práci zcela účinně. Slyšel to, cítil to. Jeho mozek byl momentálně roztříštěn a rozprostřen po bílé zdi. Jeho tělo určitě leželo v nějaké směšné poloze, jak se postupně z postele sesunulo k zemi. Ale když byl mrtvý, kde byl teď? A jakto, že vůbec někde byl, když John sám už dávno neměl ani existovat?

Ležel na břichu rozpláclý na měkkém povrchu. Od okamžiku, kdy uslyšel hlas, měl oči zavřené, jednak kvůli bolesti a jednak kvůli tomu, že měl strach. Pod svými prsty cítil čerstvou jemnou trávu a když se podíval, našel v ní krásné květiny všech možných druhů. Ale když nasál vzduch nosem, ucítil popel, prach a oheň, i když nikde kolem nic nehořelo. Ten pach mu byl povědomý. I ta atmosféra mu byla povědomá - tepala a pulzovala, ale takovým uklidňujícím dojmem, který ho donutil cítit se v klidu a pohodlí. 

John překonal strach a rozhodl se doširoka otevřít oči. Zasáhlo ho překvapení, když uviděl místo, kde se nacházel. John zamrkal a okamžitě se postavil. Naskytl se mu neuvěřitelný pohled.

Před ním byl otevřen obzor na nekonečnou travnatou planinu posetou květy, bujnými keři a občasným stromem. Ale co ho zaujalo nebyla přírodní krása, ale mramorové lesklé desky - Náhrobky. Stovky...ne, tisíce kamenných kádrů, plátů, soch a křížů, které byly zasazeny v bledé zemině všude, kde pohlédl. Obloha nebyla oblohou, nýbrž jedním velkým sluncem, které ho zprva oslepovalo, ovšem jeho zrak si na tu zář rychle navykl. 

S očima dokořán pozoroval a stále nechápal. Všude kolem se to zdálo nehybné. Ani jeden poryv větru, ani jeden pták na obloze, ani jeden brouk v trávě. Všechno mělo umělý dojem, ale i tak to bylo krásné. John ale tu krásu zrovna ocenit nedokázal, jelikož mu v hlavě proudilo nespočet nezodpovězených otázek.

,,Mohu tě pouze ujistit, že tohle nebe není," ozval se za Johnem mužský neznámý hlas, na který v jeho úžasu malém zapomněl. John nadskočil, otočil se za sebe, od kama hlas přicházel, a spatřil jeho vlastníka. Střetnutí pohledů ho přikovalo na místě.

Byl to vysoký muž s temným vzezřením a impozantními černými křídly, které se roztažené opíraly o zem. Seděl na jednom z náhrobků, jakoby měl dlouhou chvíli a jeho černé ošacení v podobě roušky plandalo po jeho ramenech až dolů. Jeho pokožka téměř zářila, jak byla bledá oproti vlasům, jež byly temnější než pera jeho vlastních křídel, které byly rozčepýřené, jakoby se je někdo už několikrát pokusil oškubat. Výrazně kontrastoval s celým světlým okolí, což mu dodávalo na dojmu, že tu ani nepatří. Jeho oči byly dva světlé krystaly pronikavé jako mráz a upíraly se přímo na Johna, který stál na místě zkameněle, až podobal těm všem ostatním náhrobkům kolem něj.

John si po chvíli zírání uvědomil, že jsou tu jiné věci, které by měl řešit. Donutil sám sebe k naprostému klidu a odehnal myšlenku, že je vlastně mrtvý. Byl to naprostý konec, proto začal hned od začátku. Od zřejmého.

,,Ty jsi anděl?" mířil otázku k tajemnému muži, který už mezitím vstal a přiblížil se k němu - jeho křídla táhnoucí se za ním jako závoj.

,,Ne, nejsem a to je, mimochodem, velké štěstí. Andělé jsou neuvěřitelní exoti a rozhodně by neztráceli čas s ubohým sebevrahem jako jsi ty," odpověděl ne-anděl striktně. John se zarazil a obával se něco říct. Byl už tak zmatený ze všeho, co se dělo a tenhle zvláštní chlap nebylo něco, co by mu situaci ulehčovalo.

,,Jsem tu, abych ti pomohl," dodal muž když viděl Johnův zaražený výraz. John, který byl stále v hlubokých myšlenkách jen zdráhavě kývl hlavou.

,,Když nejsi anděl, kdo jsi? A proč máš křídla?" zeptal se John přidušeně.

,,Popravdě je celkem fuk, kdo jsem nebo co jsem. A ty křídla mám asi jen kvůli stylu nebo jako jakýsi znak důležitosti, který mi tam nahoře přidělili. Věř, v nebi (nebo jak tomu vy říkáte) až pedantsky dbají na to, aby za každých okolností působili majestátně. Mě dali křídla...asi abych zaujal. Nevšímej si jich. Teď tu mám ale důležitou práci s tebou."

,,Co se mi stalo?"

,,Nezdá se ti to jasné? Vystřelil sis mozek. Bum! Asi tě přírodní zákony nenechají po zemi chodit s dírou v hlavě. Jsi mrtvý, Johne."

,,Ah...ale, no...Co je tohle za místo?"

,,Ach, Svatý Archanděli! To máte vy smrtelníci vždycky tolik otravných otázek? Nedivím se, že umíráte předčasně" muž rozhodil rukama. John zarytě mlčel.

,,Rozhlédni se kolem," řekl vlídněji. ,,Zkus hádat."

John udělal jak řekl - podíval se ještě jednou, ale stále mu to nedocházelo. Pak se chvíli soustředil a došlo mu to. Zjištění mu chvilku vyhnalo vzduch z plic a nevědomě pootevřel pusu.

,,To je... bitevní pole," vyloudil ze sebe John.

,,Ano. To samé bojiště, které znáš. Kde si přišel k té své jizvě. Je to zkreslená vzpomínka na jednu z největších změn v tvém životě."

,,Oh...Vypadá jinak. Zeleněji, krásněji. Předtím tu nebyla žádná tráva ani stromy. Skoro to nepoznávám."

,,Tvoje mysl si to tak upravila, aby se zdála atmosféra přívětivější. Koneckonců krev na zemi zrovna dvakrát nevoní."

,,Proč zrovna tohle místo?" ptal se John tiše s neskrývanou nostalgičností. Neznámý muž se dotkl jeho ruky jako příkaz, aby ho následoval. Rozešli se pomalou chůzí směrem do planiny. Kolem nich se míjely kamenné desky. Je lepší jít, než zarytě stát na místě. Johnovi chůze jednoznačně prospěla a cítil se daleko víc jako na procházce než jako na cestě konce jeho vlastního života.

,,Tohle místo je něco jako přechodný bod mezi životem a smrtí. Než je s tvým životem definitivní konec, chvilku uvízneš tady, aby ses rozhodoval. Říkejme tomu mezidimenze. Záchytné místo, kde můžeš jít dál nebo se vrátit zpět. Rozmyslet si své činy," řekl _ne-anděl_ a odmlčel se.

,,A abych odpověděl na tvou otázku, každý člověk má jednu důležitou vzpomínku která pro něj něco znamená. Smysl jeho bytí. Podle toho to tady tak vypadá. Tvůj ideální život je na bojišti, kdy ti adrenalin proudí žilami, kdy hraješ karty se samotnou smrtí a zažíváš ten neuvěřitelný pocit toho, jak jí těsně vždy vyvázneš z pařátů. To je tvůj smysl. Pro každého člověka tohle místo vypadá jinak. Jsou to většinou domy a čtvrtě, kde mají lidé svou rodinu nebo něco z jejich dětství - něco, co je naplňuje. U tebe je to válka" dokončil. John sklopil pohled k zemi a zamyslel se.

,,Taky tam mají vždy hroby? Myslím ti lidé na těch jejich místech," zeptal se John, když překračoval zašlý mramorový kříž.

,,Ne," odvětil muž. ,,Tohle je jenom tvoje kulisa. Znázornění lidí, kteří po tvém boku zemřeli. Tví přátelé a všichni, kterých sis kdy vážil - součást tvé vzpomínky"

Opět bylo chvilku ticho, kdy jen šli skrze trávu napříč a vstříc ničemu. ,,Až odejdeš, bude tu i tvůj hrob..." řekl černovlásek náhle. Johnovi se nad tou představou sevřelo hrdlo.

Že by tu John ležel společně s ostatními jeho padlými kumpány, kteří se stali oběťmi války, byla zvláštní představa, ale nijak ho netížila...už se s tím stihl i smířit, protože to přece bylo to, co měl čekat. Zabil se. Co jiného předpokládat? Ale i tak se toho trochu bál, i když to měl prakticky za sebou.

,,Je to tvůj sen...umřít jako voják - jako hrdinná oběť války a umírat s vědomím, že jsi nezemřel nadarmo. Pocit zadostiučinění. Proto jsi z tohoto místa udělal svůj vlastní hřbitov. Aby ses k nim mohl přidat na znamení, že jsi dobojoval až do konce...pokud si to teda nechceš rozmyslet," řekl muž stroze.

,,Rozmyslet? Jak rozmyslet?"

,,Vrátit se zpět mezi živé. Předejít tvé marné smrti a jít dál, jakoby se to vůbec nestalo. Máš na vybranou. Nabízím ti příležitost, tak ji zvaž."

,,Proč?"

,,Co proč?"

,,Nabízíš mi příležitost se vrátit zpět ke svému životu jen tak, jakoby to byl jen půjčení pár haléřů, ne samotné možnosti rozhodovat o své smrti. Vždyť si to nezasloužím."

Muž se pousmál. ,,Každý si zaslouží druhou šanci."

,,Každý?"

John se stále tvářil pochybovačně. Cizinec se na něj hluboce podíval, jakoby se mu chystal mluvit přímo do duše. ,,Ano," odpověděl.

,,Víš Johne, kdokoli, kdo tady byl, dostal šanci se vrátit a zopakovat si pět minut života před jeho smrtí jako ústřižek filmu. Zopakovat si svůj konec. Lidé se kolikrát vraceli znova a znova, aby si mohli přehrát poslední chvilky před smrtí jen za účelem vidět své bližní. Jejich smrt nebyla volitelná a nedalo se jí zabránit, ale i tak se vraceli, aby si užili poslední chvíli co nejvíc. Neuvědomovali si, že už ten samý okamžik zažívají znovu, potřetí či podesáté, jelikož si to nepamatovali, ale dělali to i tak, protože se nemohli smířit s definitivem... Ale ty máš neobyčejnou příležitost. Tvoje smrt je na tobě a můžeš jí zabránit. Můžeš se vrátit a změnit svoje rozhodnutí. Máš možnost žít - to nemá ledakdo."

,,A proč bych to dělal? Bylo by to k ničemu a pokusil bych se o to znovu, protože já chtěl umřít. Vážím si téhle nabídky, ale tam dole není nic, pro co bych žil. Nebude mi tam o nic lépe, protože všechno, co jsem kdy měl jsem stejně před lety ztratil. Nemám důvod se vracet," řekl John rozhodně a zamračil se.

,,Co tvoje rodina?"

,,Ti jsou bůh ví kde. Jsou akorát rádi, že mě nemusí financovat."

,,Co Harry? Tvůj...bratr(?)"

,,Sestra" opravil ho. ,,Ta má svůj vlastní život, kterého stejně dávno nejsem součástí."

,,Musíš mít nějaký důvod, Johne."

,,Žádný neexistuje."

,,Já jsem tvůj důvod," řekl muž. John se zarazil a nechápavě se na něj podíval, ale shledal, že se tváří naprosto vážně.

,,Chci ti pomoct a přesvědčit tě, aby ses vrátil a zkusil to znovu. Život je velmi krátký a můžeš si ho ještě prodloužit. Mrtvý budeš pěkně dlouho," odvětil ne-anděl, ale John stále nechápal.

,,Počkej...Jak si tohle mám vyložit? Ty? Můj důvod?"

,,No...Jsem člověk, pro kterého máš důvod žít."

,,Ne."

,,Ale ano."

,,Jak bys mohl? V životě jsem tě neviděl. Neznám tě."

,,To ne...ještě ne. Ale ta chvíle se blíží. Mám to hned tady černé na bílém" černovlásek z bůh ví kama vytáhl dlouhatánský pergamen s Johnovým jménem na horním kraji - celý hustě a podrobně popsaný. ,,Podívej, tohle je tvůj život, který si mohl mít. Je tu vše, co tě čeká a stojí za to. Věř, četl jsem ho. Všimni si, jak je dlouhý... nenuť mě ho zkracovat."

John se na to vyjeveně díval a odmítal tomu věřit. ,, ... Kdo k čertu jsi?" šeptal.

,,Jak jsem řekl - Tvůj důvod si neprostřelovat hlavu skrz," odpověděl, ale to Johnovi k pochopení nepomohlo ani trochu. Muž si povzdychl.

,,Poslyš," začal jemně, ,,já vlastně ani nejsem člověk. Pochop, jsem jen pouhá existence, která si na sebe vzala osobnost člověka, který má pro tebe znamenat nejvíce. Nemůžu za to, jaké ti tvůj osud přidělil priority. Jsem jen bytost plnící své poslání. Ale když ti řeknu, že tenhle člověk tě na světě potřebuje živého, nebudu lhát. V tomhle mi můžeš věřit."

,,Nemohu věřit nějakému člověku či ,existenci', když ani neznám jeho jméno. Tohle je beztak jenom nějaký sen. Určitě se probudím a všechno se rozplyne...a moje pistole bude na mě poslušně čekat v šuplíku, abych to tentokrát ukončil už doopravdy, protože tahle hra mě nebaví."

,,Sherlock," řekl muž znenadání.

,,Prosím?"

,,Mé jméno - Sherlock"

John pomalu kývl hlavou. ,,No...a dál? Lidé mají vetšinou jména alespoň dvě."

,,Teď na jménu nezáleží."

,,Máš pravdu. Na ničem nezáleží. Jsem přece mrtvý!" 

Sherlock se na něj přísně podíval. ,,Tohle neříkej," přikázal. John jen lhostejně koukal do dálky. 

,,Tak dobrá..." začal Sherlock, když viděl Johnův nepřijatelný přístup. Přišel k němu a pevně ho čapl za ramena. John se mírně vylekal. ,,Teď mě poslouchej, ty nevděčný hlupáku," spustil Sherlock prudce. 

John, když k němu vzhlédl, spatřil jeho jasné oči, jak naštvaně jiskří.

,,Asi to nevíš, ale sebrání tvého života nebyl žádný hrdinský skutek. Vidím, co se ti honí hlavou. Jsi průhledný jak sklo. Možná tady budeš mít hrob mezi ostatními, jako že jsi dobojoval s nimi, ale ve skutečnosti to bude pouhá lež. Tvá smrt byla naprosto pitomá!"

,,Ale-"

,,Žádné ale. Ty jsi nedobojoval - ty ses vzdal, Johne. Nejsi hrdina, jsi zbabělec, utíkáš z boje. Přežil jsi válku v Afghánistánu. To si říkáš voják, že jsi nedokázal přežít na bitevním poli normálního života? Vzpamatuj se! Za život stojí za to bojovat dál a když už ne za svůj, tak za život druhých. Na tomhle už sakra záleží."

John na něj upřeně koukal. Sherlock se nadechl, aby ještě pokračoval. ,,Utíkat od svých problémů umí každý a tím, že budeš mrtvý, ničemu nepomůžeš. Možná z tebe ledatak sousedka dostane infarkt a malíř bude mít zbytečnou práci s přemalováním tvé krve na štěně, ale nepomůžeš tím nikomu a už vůbec ne sobě. Lidé se na tebe nebudou dívat jako na vojáka, nýbrž jako na chudáka. Budou tě pouze litovat, to snad chceš? Nebudou na tebe vzpomínat jako vojáka, co dobojoval, ale jako chudáka, co nevydržel přežívat na tomhle krutém světě a dal svůj život vniveč. Řekni mi, to chceš?!" 

Sherlock chvilku rozdýchával svůj hněv. Pak pustil Johnovy ramena, odstoupil krok vzad a probodával ho pohledem. John naprosto ochromený jen sklopil pohled k zemi a nakonec po chvilce mírně zavrtěl hlavou.

,,No vidíš. Tak nebuď idiot a zamysli se nad tím. Já počkám - máme na to celou věčnost," řekl Sherlock, když viděl, jak John ztratil všechny námitky.

John tam jen tak stál a kolečka v mysli mu šrotovala nad tím vším, co Sherlock řekl a nějak ho bodlo v hrudi, když si připustil, že má naprostou pravdu. Takhle se nad tím ještě nezamyslel a nyní ho jen mohlo hryzat svědomí. Sherlock ho pozoroval (opět usazený na jednom z náhrobků) a zlost v jeho očích už stihla vyprchat. Přece jen je zvyklý, že lidé jsou většinou natvrdlí a ignorantští a od toho tu je on - aby jim dal rozum. Byl už klidný, když viděl, jak John jeho slova zvažuje. John dostal odvahu se na Sherlocka podívat a říct mu své rozhodnutí.

,,Tak fajn...Máš pravdu. Asi-asi bych se měl vrátit," vyloudil nejistě.

,,Výborně. Zvolil sis dobře."

,,Ale...je to vůbec možné? Opravdu je to dovoleno? Zdá se mi neuskutečnitelné, že se tak velká chyba ještě vůbec dá napravit."

,,Ovšem. Všechno se dá - jen musíš opravdu chtít."

,,A... a chci to opravdu?"

,,To je jen na tobě, Johne. Ale poradím ti: určitě bys měl. Domnívám se, že jsem ti k tomu již dopomohl, ale mohu se ještě pokusit, jestli máš zájem."

,,Ne, ... to je dobrý. Myslím, že jsi mě přesvědčil. Půjdu. Jak se teda dostanu zpátky?"

,,Jednoduše. Zkrátka jdi dál - kterýmkoli směrem," Sherlock gestikuloval na okolní krajinu. ,,Až dojdeš tam, kam si měl, vrátíš se zpátky na zem."

John se nejistě podíval na obzor. ,,A jak poznám, že jsem došel?"

,,Neměj obavy. Poznáš to," ujistil ho Sherlock a pobídl ho, ale John se ani nehnul, jakoby stále zvažoval, jestli jít nebo ne. 

,,Fajn," řekl, ale stál na místě. Sherlock mu věnoval povzbudivý pohled, ale ten John stejně nepostřehl, jen se tupě díval do neznámé dálky.

Obával se z návratu na matku Zemi a nevěděl, jak se hodlá vrátit k normálnímu režimu normálního žijícího člověka. Byl tu jen chvilku, což ve skutečnosti mohla být třeba věčnost, ale už stihl zapomenout, jaké to je cítit bolest a všechny ty ostatní věci, které mu před smrtí připadaly zcela obyčejné. 

Začne normální život, až se vrátí? Potká toho člověka, který momentálně stál vedle něj - jeho ,důvod se vracet'? Kdo to vlastně je, že má tak podstatný vliv na jeho osud, když ho ještě ani nezná? Býval by očekával, že by osoba, která by mu nejspíš změnila život, byla pravděpodobně žena, když už ne kdokoli jiný. Ženy mění život - s nimi se muži žení, mají potomky, stěhují se do rodinného domu, milují se...Bylo by to zkrátka logické, ale Sherlock? Na tomhle muži možná taky něco bylo - jen to neuměl pojmenovat a především to ještě ani moc neznal. 

John hleděl na zářící obzor, který byl ta nejkrásnější věc, kterou v poslední době viděl a představa, že by ho měl opustit, se zdála ošemetná.

Ale vrátí se. Měl by - chce. Když se znovu zamyslel nad svými možnostmi, nezdráhal se to zkusit znovu. Jeho chuť do života se k němu chabě a jistě vracela. Člověk holt potřebuje něco ztratit, aby to mohl opět najít... Nebo je zkrátka zapotřebí pořádný kopanec do zadku (či kulka do hlavy), aby člověk dostal rozum. 

,,Děkuji," zdráhavě řekl John po dlouhé chvilce. Sherlock zamrkal.

,,Máš za co," pousmál se.

,,...Budu si tě pamatovat?"

Sherlockovi úsměv povadl. ,,Ne...Tvé vzpomínky z tohoto místa budou zapomenuty - jakoby se tvá smrt nikdy neudála. Lidé by některé věci zkrátka vidět a vědět neměli, pokud teda nejsou opravdu mrtví."

,,Tak jak zabráním své vlastní sebevraždě, když si nebudu pamatovat ani tenhle rozhovor? Jestli to bude jak říkáš a nebudu mít ani potuchy, co mě po smrti čeká, tak budu na tom úplně stejně jak předtím a zabiju se i tak."

,,Pomohu ti. Neboj, zvládneš to jako nic," řekl Sherlock, ,,mám to tady v papírech" dodal s úšklebkem, při čemž držel v ruce Johnův ,životopis'. John kývl hlavou, ale stále byl v něčem nejistý.

,,A...A co ty? Poznáš mě, až se s tebou potkám? V reálném životě?" zeptal se.

,,Ne, to je vyloučeno. Nebudu - nebo spíš ,on' nebude mít ani potuchy kdo jsi, ale neobávej se... zjistí to velmi rychle," pousmál se.

John nevěděl, co tím Sherlock myslel, ale doufal, že to je pozitivní věc. ,,Dobrá," odvětil krátce a pořád tam nejistě postával. Sherlock se rozhodl ho postrčit, aby tu náhodou nezůstal na další věčnost a si stoupl z náhrobku. Podal mu ruku.

,,Bylo mi ctí, ale měl bys už jít, abys tu taky nezkameněl," promluvil. John mu ruku stiskl.

,,Půjdu. Opravdu se o mě postaráš? Myslím o to, abych nezemřel..."

,,Ovšem. Teď padej," řekl Sherlock definitivně ale zároveň klidně. Pousmál se a John mu poprvé a asi naposled úsměv opětoval. Kývl hlavou a pustil jeho chladnou dlaň.

,,Na shledanou v budoucnu, Sherlocku," řekl John.

,,Žij dobře, Johne Watsone. Nechť příběh začne."

A s tím posledním se mu John naposled podíval do nelidských jasných očí a už otočil, aby konečně vyrazil na cestu. Nemá rád loučení a i když tuhle podivnou osobu sotva znal, nechtěl, aby to byla úplně poslední slova, která si kdy vymění - podle všeho určitě nebudou. Teď jen hádat, jaký je v reálném světě, ale i kdyby to John uhodl, nezapamatuje si to. Ne teď a ne dnes, ale začínal věřit, že to jednou přijde.

John věděl, že ho Sherlock pozoruje, jak odchází, ale když se ohlédl přes rameno, nebylo po něm ani stopy. Jen na jednom z náhrobků zbylo jedno černé pero z jeho křídel.

John šel dál a už se neohlížel, jak mu přesně řekl. Pomalé tempo nejistého člověka, který jde vstříc neznámu, které by přece neznámé být nemělo - šel domů. Čím šel dál, tím vše šedlo a jakoby poslední slovo s tou záhadnou osobou prohodil před dny, rokem,... desetiletím. Vytrácelo se to a jeho pudy ho nutily se vrátit, ale on musel pokračovat. ,Povstání z mrtvých' přece nemůže být tak těžké, aby to nedokázal někdo, kdo si prošel samotnou válkou. Ježíš to dokázal taky, tak proč ne John? Teď bylo hlavní se neohlížet, jinak by si to mohl rozmyslet.

_Jdi za tím._

Každým krokem krásná krajina bledla a světlo vyprchávalo. Tráva byla čím dál méně zelenější a společně s květy se pomalu a jistě vytrácela. Náhrobky se zdály být zašlejší a rozpadlejší, až zmizely úplně a nahradila je kamenitá suchá zemina a písek. Na zemi se začínaly objevovat temné rudé fleky a obloha se zatahovala šedivým oblakem. Celé okolí se začínalo čím dál víc podobat takovému bitevnímu poli, které si pamatoval a které ho následovalo v nočních můrách. Bylo to děsivé - stejně jako realita samotná. John cítil, že se blíží cíli, ale úzkost, která otupovala ostatní smysly, zpomalovala jeho kroky.

_Jdi dál._

Pokračoval. Polykal suchý vzduch nasycený prachem, rozvířeným pískem, jedovatými plyny a pachem krve. Podél jeho cesty se začínala objevovat těla - mrtvoly neznámých tváří, které ho znepokojovaly jejich realističností. Ale tohle nebylo skutečné. Bylo to v jeho hlavě a potřeboval přes to přejít. Zaháněl myšlenky, zda-li mu to stojí za to nebo ne. Určitě stálo. Už byl o tom přesvědčen - teď už ano.

,,Jdi dál!" křičel na něj hlas uvnitř jeho mysli výrazněji, ale skoro ho už neslyšel, protože ho přehlušily ho výbuchy, střely a řev. I když to vše byla iluze, zdálo se to neuvěřitelně skutečné a děsivé. Dunivé zvuky, které až otřásaly zemí ; řev umírajících - Chaos ve své nejhorší podobě, jak ho John znal. Chtěl se obrátit a jít zpět, ale nemohl. Teď ne, už jen kousek! Teď se přece nevzdá, ne? Zavřel oči a rozběhl se.

Běžel, nedýchal. Měl pocit, že zemře znovu, i když to bylo nemožné. Takhle vypadá svět, jak ho zná a od kterého odešel. Předtím se rozhodl od toho utéct a teď se chce vrátit. Chce to a přesvědčoval se o tom. Byl si jistý jako nikdy. Teď, kdy slyšel válku hned u sebe a naplňoval ho pocit, že v ní stále žije - že přežívá a pro přežití bojuje. Jednoho dne si vybojuje svobodu, byl si jistý. Měl smysl. Běžel za ním.

Jeho nohy se najednou pozvolna zastavily, jak pod nimi ucítil měkký terén. Všechny zvuky utichly a chaos ustoupil. John otevřel oči. Byl znovu na planině - podobné té předchozí, kde se prvně ocitl, ale tahle byla malá a kolem ní se rozprostírala temnota, ze které právě utekl. Ticho naplnilo jeho smysly a on ve vnitřním klidu poznal, že je tam, kde má být. Světlo se vrátilo a zalévalo jeho zrak.

Podíval se doprostřed té pláně a spatřil něco velmi zvláštního. Přistoupil k tomu.

Bylo to on.

Jeho vlastní tělo s krvavou ranou skrze hlavu. Oblečen v tom samém obleku, který si pečlivě před sebevraždou vybral jako pohřební šat. Byla to ta nejzvláštnější věc, kterou si kdy mohl představit. Měl ruce poklidně podél těla a tvář se zdála bezvýrazná. Zavřené oči, jakoby jen spal. 

John ke svému tělu poklekl a sledoval sám sebe, neschopný zpracovávat své myšlenky, které mu křížily hlavou. Vypadal tak spokojeně a nedotknutelně, jakoby plul jinými realitami. Nedosažitelně - strašně daleko a při tom na dosah ruky. Nekonečně spící.

Ale ne na dlouho. Bylo na čase se probudit.

John chytl své tělo za ruku. Instinktivně ale přešel k srdci. Dlaní hmátl neexistující tep a opřel se o hruď ve snaze ho nastartovat. I když nevěděl, co dělat, řídil se tím, cokoli mu radil vnitřní pud.

Nezdálo se to ale účinkující a on tam nehybně ležel dál. John své tělo vzal za obě ramena - třásl s ním. Mluvil sám na sebe, což by mu za jiných okolností připadalo bizarní, ale teď to bylo tak samozřejmé, jako jeho vlastní smrt, kterou by chtěl pokud možno zahnat pryč a navrátit se k životu. 

Ale mrtvý John nereagoval - přesně tak, jak by mrtvý člověk reagovat měl, ale teď bylo nutno to změnit. Nebudil se. Pořád byl tady. John panikařil, že se mu nepovede vzbudit a zůstane tu navždy.

,,Probuď se!" křičel sám na sebe tiskaje své vlastní tělo. ,,Probuď se, Johne!"

Nic se nedělo. Po chvilce se mu oči zaleskly slzami zoufalství a beznaděje, jelikož situace beznadějně vskutku vypadala. Pustil svá ramena a jen letmo položil ruku na hruď, v níž srdce bylo němé. Tiché a neživé jako věc. Byl to strašný pocit.

,,Prober se, pitomče. Kvůli sobě! Prosím, dej mi druhou šanci..."

Najednou mu jeho tělo vyklouzlo z rukou a zem pod ním zmizela.

Podařilo se, ano! Řekl si v duchu, ale dál se mu z hlavy další slova vytratila.

Stalo se moc věcí najednou, aby je byl schopný popsat v plynulé časové linii. Nic neviděl, nic neslyšel, ale bolest, která se mu prohnala všemi kouty jeho bytosti, byla nepopsatelná. Své tělo však nevnímal, jako by byl duší od něj oddělený a ztracený v prostoru a času. To dějství mu vzalo slova a později dokonce i myšlenky.

Pak jeho mysl utichla kompletně, jak vše přestalo existovat a on znovu padal, tentokrát jistý svým přistáním.

\---

29.1.2010

7:47

Sklenice stála na nočním stolku. Voda v ní se nevinně leskla při nažloutlém světlu lampičky, která rozjasňovala malý ubohý a neskutečně ponurý pokoj. Bohužel už ani to světlo nebylo dost jasné. Slunce venku schované za závěsy nebylo tak krásné. Barvy nebyly tak syté a prášek na talířku vedle skleničky nebyl tak čistě bílý, jak by mohl být. Ani ta temnota nebyla správně temná. Všechno bylo zašedlé, nepěkné, hnusné. ... A povědomé.

Přesněji úplně stejné. 

John seděl na posteli, jelikož neměl dost nervů na to stát nohama na zemi a zíral do rohu místnosti, které lidé říkali pokoj. Jemu spíš připomínala vězení nebo samotka na psychiatrické léčebně. Byl sám jen ve společnosti staré známé deprese a chutě stlačit spoušť. S nikým, kdo by ho mohl zastavit. Zbraň byla zatím zajištěná, ale už nabitá s náboji jen na jedno použití. Poslední použití - jeho pistoli si s sebou chtěl vzít do hrobu...měl to i v závěti.

Hodiny by tikaly, kdyby tu nějaké byly, avšak John si své poslední vteřiny počítal v duchu.

Deset.

Odjistil zbraň. Pomalu a s klidem. Nepočítal reálné vteřiny o jejich pravé délce, jako spíš kroky nebo etapy k poslednímu.

Devět.

Přehodil si pistoli do druhé ruky. Zrychlil se mu tep a srdce mu bilo o hruď, jako by prosilo o smilování.

Osm.

Přiložil hlaveň ke spánku. Jen symbolicky, ale i tak ho z toho pocitu zatočila hlava.

Sedm.

Prst přiložil na spoušť a volnou ruku na svou hruď, aby cítil ten život, který v něm doposud nerušeně proudil. Tohle bude jedna z mála věcí, která mu bude chybět. Srdce a jeho tlukot se krásou nedá srovnávat s žádným hudebním nástrojem, který existuje. Je jako symfonie, která se vždy hraje v jiné tónině a nikdy nezní falešně - jedinečná avšak křehká.

Šest.

Zavřel oči a jeho zorné pole zastřela temnota. Před jeho zrakem tančila slabá světýlka, díky kterým všechno působilo jako sen, ze kterého se celý život chtěl probudit - nyní se mu to možná podaří.

Pět.

Nadechl se. Vtáhl do plic celou atmosféru, která kolem něj zůstala.

Čtyři.

Zamyslel se nad důvody, proč odchází. Chvilku se nad tím pozastavil, protože seznam to byl dlouhý.

Tři.

Snažil si vzpomenout na důvody, proč naopak neodcházet. Proč si to rozmyslet. Moc dlouho se s tím nezdržel, jelikož nenašel důvod ani jeden.

Dva.

Vydechl. Vypustil ze sebe úplně všechno, až byl zcela prázdný jako mrtvá dutá schránka. Byl to opojný pocit a mohl trvat navždy. Jen pohnout prstem. Jen stisknout spoušť.

Jedna...

Poslední etapa, poslední akt, dovětek... Nenazval by to konec, jelikož tohle slovo je příliš pasé a každý ví, že nic nikdy nekončí. Cesta nemá konec, žádné slepé uličky - člověk může sejít z vyznačené pěšinky, ale pokračuje dál. Není to konec, ale pokračování něčeho nového.

Tohle byly jen výmluvy, co si John říkal, ale prst na spoušti měl stále nehnutý. Ale teď už nebude váhat. Měl oči stále pevně zavřené, vypnul záda a zpevnil svaly. Byl rozhodnutý.

_Jedna..._

John ucítil dotek na rameni - ne svůj a ani jakémukoli doteku lidskému by se to nedalo přirovnat.

 _,,Johne, "_ zašeptal hlas

John se nelekl, ale překvapující to rozhodně bylo. Kompletně strnul jako havran v poli a sesunul prst ze spoustě. Něčí ruce - jemné, chladné (a hlavně neskutečné) - obemkly jeho ramena. John se stále snažil dopočítat poslední číslo a ignorovat tenhle neznámý jev, který ho unášel od jeho původních myšlenek. Už to skoro je, už je skoro osvobozen - ukonči to!

Jedna...

Jedna!

Křičel na sebe, ale výstřel nepřicházel - osvobození nepřicházelo. Měl potřebu to už skončit, ale ruka mu zdřevěněla. A z čista jasna jeho rozhodnost byla pryč.

Pistole práskla o zem jak ji John upustil v transu a doteku cizích rtů, které náhle ucítil dýchat na jeho ústa.

Rty byly na rtech. Někdo ho líbal...Nebo spíš něco ho líbalo, protože ten pár rtů nechutnal vůbec lidsky a nic podobného jakživ necítil, aby to k něčemu mohl přirovnat. Jakési ruce ho hladily na tváři, a laskaly jeho krk, pak i hrdlo. Cítil něco jako jazyk, který zavadil o jeho zuby. John v duchu zasténal, ale v realitě se neopovážil ani o hlásku.

Byl s někým uprostřed polibku. Ale jak to bylo vůbec možné? Nikdo tu nebyl a přesto ten dotek cítil s takovou jistotou, s jakou cítil bolest ve své noze. Bylo to jako jemná pára. Závan chladného vánku. Vzduch mezi ním a tou tajemnou existencí elektrizoval a nedobrovolné výbojky pomyslně jiskřily skrze jeho smysly. John polibek neopětoval, protože byl příliš unešený, a hlavně si nebyl jistý , jestli by to vůbec dělat měl. Byl tím naprosto otupen. A komu ty rty patřily nevěděl taktéž, ale zvláštní bylo, že mu to už bylo jedno. Ztratil se v tom krásném a prchavém pocitu společně s jeho záměrem umírat.

Po zaváhání konečně znovu otevřel oči s očekáváním, co anebo koho uvidí, ale před ním byl prázdný šedý pokoj takový, jaký byl, než oči zavřel. Nikde nic. Jen jeho zbraň ležící na podlaze.

Zvedl ji a okamžitě hodil do šuplíku, aby se na ni nemusel dívat. Ten šuplík ještě pro jistotu zamkl. Neměl tušení, co se teď stalo a jak ten jev pochopit, ale byl si jist, že mu ten neznámý člověk, ať už byl jen halucinace či zázrak, zachránil život. John chvilku nehybně zíral do prázdna, než se chytl za hlavu a v duchu si začal nadávat. Nadával si, jaký to je idiot. Proboha, on by se vážně zabil! Jeho slabá chvilka, která vzala kontrolu nad jeho rukama a nabitou zbraní, skončila a nebýt toho, že ho něco probralo, byl by teď mrtvý.

Byl by k čertu mrtvý a tak daleko si přísahal, že nikdy nezajde. Málem zklamal sám sebe. Málem se tomu poddal - byl na sebe tak naštvaný.

8:00

 _Píp píp píp píp-_ budík zvonil na přesný čas. Termín na to, aby si vzal prášek antidepresiva, který nevině ležel na nočním stolku vedle sklenice vody. John se probral z hlubokých vlezlých myšlenek.

Vypnul budík, vzal skleničku do ruky a ten prášek, čekající na něj v plytkém talířku, do sebe hodil s takovou vervou, jakoby to byl elixír mladí. Hlasitě polkl a sklenička již zela prázdnotou. Měl by ty prášky brát tak, jak mu je terapeutka předepsala - minulý termín vynechal a to s ním málem rychle seklo. Už na to bude dbát. Vlastní zbraň u hlavy jako poučení stačilo. Už nebude ztrácet svůj rozum. 

Zapřísáhl se: ,,Nebude se chovat jak idiot."

\---

To samé ráno John vstal z postele, udělal svou ranní rutinu a rozhodl se, že tento den bude o něco lepší, než mu jeho smutný osud určil. Osud mu určoval samé pitomé věci, ze kterých mu bylo buď do pláče nebo do zabití, ale rozhodl se kašlat na všechno, co ho v posledních časech štvalo. Tenhle den musí být o něco lepší a i kdyby nebyl, neztratí naději na spokojenější časy. John nebyl sice ještě úplně v pořádku - ani do úsměvu mu vůbec nebylo - ale snažil se co nejvíc dívat se na věci z lepší stránky. Moc mu to nešlo, ale snaha se přece cení. Nevěděl, co ho najednou donutilo změnit celou svou perspektivu na svět, ale tím se moc nezabýval - byl rád, že byl rád.

V to ráno se mu připletl do jeho zoufalé cesty k lepšímu životu Mike Stamford, který ho zavedl do forenzní laboratoře v Bartově nemocnici. Tam se všechno obrátilo naruby. John zcela zapomněl na bytost, co se mu ráno zjevila v pokoji, jelikož potkal úplně jinou ,,existenci", která mu do života vnesla konečně nějakou náplň. Sherlock Holmes. Muž, kterého nikdy předtím neviděl, ale hned jak ho poznal, byli si navzájem jako dlouhodobí známí. 

Tak proběhlo setkání, na které všichni čekali. John to ještě nevěděl, ale tenhle okamžik byl zrovna ten, který mu pro jeho hluboké přání seslaly samotné hvězdy.

V ten den příběh začíná.


End file.
